


妈！你可能搞到真的了！

by hbszd12345678



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbszd12345678/pseuds/hbszd12345678





	妈！你可能搞到真的了！

大家好，我叫王一丁，dei，就是这么简单粗暴，我妈说，名字就是要好记好写，A爆全场，妈你可能遗忘了其实我是个闺女儿，当然性别什么的我们别在意，毕竟我觉得一般男生也打不过我。

我妈说，人生在世不如意之事十常八九，一定要有宽容豁达的心态去看待，人世这一趟，舒心最重要。

所以在我十八岁不想上学想去娱乐圈发展的时候，我妈表示了举双手赞同，并给了一张卡，当然，里面除了饭钱一分不多。

我妈说，我成年了要对自己的决定负责，她不能陪我一辈子，一切都要自己去闯。

哦你们说我爸？呵呵，我爸除了对我妈言听计从说一不二三四之外只当我是空气，从小到大吃狗粮长大的我。

确认过血型，应该是亲的爹妈。

一个标准不露齿的微笑。

 

大约我遗传了我妈神一样的好运气，去往娱乐圈的道路一帆风顺，在各种面试笔试之后我成为了瀚海工作室的一名实习生——剧场打杂。

 

我老板叫季肖冰。听名字你们可能不大认识，但是提起几年前一部无广告无宣传全靠剧迷自来水横空出世的《小谜剧》你们大概就知道了。我们老板就是饰演剧中资本主义兄弟情的双男主之一。

 

帅！

帅！

帅！

盛世美颜！

美颜盛世！

世盛颜美！

 

不过我一点都不care，为什么，试问你要是三年来天天对着这张脸吃饭睡觉写作业，你能激动到哪儿去？

没错，你们估计也猜到了，我妈，季大爷的颜粉。产粮打榜啊啊啊，哪哪都能看见她。为此我爸吃过不少醋，然而我妈两句话就哄回去。呵呵，男人。

 

于是，在人家高考完查分儿四处毕业旅行的时候，我已经拎着小小的行李箱来到了横店。

 

我季老板的新戏开机了。

 

开机当晚，全剧组一起吃饭，托我妈的福，一轮自我介绍下来我的名字已经被各位记住了，并且我的老板还笑着问，“哎，我叫你小王还是小丁？”

我手一哆嗦，毕竟天天挂墙上的神仙忽然出声儿我有点儿受宠若惊。

“季大爷您高兴就好！”

我妈天天在家张口季大爷闭口季大爷，我这条件反射脱口而出我就后悔了。然后我就瞧见，我老板愣了一会儿哈哈大笑起来，“哎呀，好久没人叫我季大爷了。”

“来来冲着这声大爷必须得喝一杯。”我战战兢兢的端起酒杯，一饮而尽。

 

我看着隔了好几个座位的经纪人姐姐意味深长的看了我一眼，握着酒杯的手骨节都出来了，此刻的我，只想昏倒。

泪流满面。

 

日子忙碌而又充实的一天天过去，很快就到了发工资的日子！

哦耶！

人森的第一笔收入！

开心！

我得儿得儿的在夜市胡吃海喝的时候，眼神儿一瞟。

OMG，我看见了啥？

那个穿深色衬衫破洞牛仔裤头戴boy鸭舌帽带着大墨镜儿的不是我老板是谁？

别以为我没瞧见那衬衫下边衬着的小背心，开玩笑，我视力5.3好么！

那旁边那个是谁！

同款的帽子大墨镜大格子衬衫破洞牛仔裤，笑嘻嘻的喂我老板撸串的那个男的是谁！

老板你忘了你上午还在一起拍拥抱的女主角了吗！

拉手指是啥意思？

我一路尾随，看见他俩拎了两包东西上了同一辆车。

我们工作室的车。

哼，大猪蹄子。

 

日子忙碌而又充实的一天天过去，很快又到了发工资的日子！

哦耶！

人森的第二笔收入！

开心！开心！

我得儿得儿的去饭店找我爸。

爸还是亲的好，毕竟前世的小情人，偷摸着还是要来给姑娘喂喂食的。

不过我还是得赶紧劝他回去，否则老胳膊老腿儿的可跪不出传说中的52kg。

眼神一瞟，我瞧见了啥！

那个穿一身黑色儿运动服的不是我老板是谁？这种天气还要穿个小背心的除了我老板还有谁？

那对面那个又是谁？那么潮，感觉和我老板不是一个style啊。

听不到他俩讲啥，但是冲我老板那一脸的笑意，我也觉得简单不了。

唔，我可能发现了什么。

 

日子忙碌而又充实的一天天过去，很快就到了发工资的日子！

哦耶！

人森的第三笔收入！

开心！开心！还是开心！

我得儿得儿的跑去隔壁小镇去找我的小闺蜜。隔壁小镇是一个典型的江南小镇，旅游开发得非常好，除了精致典雅的江南景色也有时尚气息的风情酒吧。

我的小闺蜜就在那儿开了一间小小的客栈。

趁着工资刚刚在手，趁着不用吃我爹妈的狗粮，赶紧儿的去潇洒一把。

刚进店，我那小闺蜜就神神秘秘的拉着我的手，“我店里住了个明星。想不想要签名？我带你去。”

嘿嘿，我说小闺蜜，你可能不会知道我现在在哪儿干啥，我天天偶遇一堆明星呢。

然后我眼一瞟，正好看到登记信息。

高瀚宇。

我心里咯噔。

我觉得要发生点什么。

果然，我在出门右转去酒吧的路上偶遇了我小背心永远不离体明天还有一场吻戏要拍的老板。

 

wtf！

我怎么能记不起那个和我老板在一块儿的男人是谁！

怎么能！

我日日夜夜看了三年啊！

我偶尔用我妈电脑的时候还能看到无数文字描写的不可描述！

图片方面的不可描述！

动态方面的不可描述！

我居然能忘记！

一定是我天天磕神颜磕得已经对神仙产生免疫了。

 

我掏出手机。

离家几个月来第一次联系我妈。

妈！

 

日子忙碌而又充实的一天天过去，还没有到发工资的日子。

哦，不开森。

但是下午的时候，经纪人姐姐给剧组每个人送了一杯星爸爸。

哦，开森！

有人探班。

我眉毛一挑。

 

解决人生大事的时候，经过了老板的休息室。我听到悉悉索索的一阵声响，不由得放缓了脚步。

 

“...季大爷...”

嗯哼？

“...高瀚宇，你是属狗的，别...咬...哎...”

“说错了，我是属于你的...”

“...别，会有人...”

“那你别叫”

“...唔...”

 

路过的我嫩脸一红，匆匆走过，蹲在卫生间的坑上，胸口的心跳始终平静不下来。

 

你们懂吗，一直看的那些不可描述忽然变成了现实出现在面前，哦不，耳前。

我颤巍巍的掏出手机，给我妈发信息，我打不了电话，我觉得我现在脚都是软的。

妈！

你知道吗！

你搞到真的了！

 


End file.
